lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Eats Airplane
Sky Eats Airplane is an American metalcore band, formed in Fort Worth, Texas, in 2005. The band is signed to indie label Equal Vision Records and most recently released their self-titled full-length album through the label in July 2008. A new full-length is expected from the band early next year as stated by their Myspace blog.why we covered Nookie by Limp Bizkit Bottom of Blog Accessed on May 31st 2009 History Formation Sky Eats Airplane was formed originally by Brack Cantrell and Lee Duck of the band Our First Fall. The two left when the band broke up and began writing heavier music while experimenting with synthetic beats in the background. 2006-present After working on some demos, the band quickly became well known locally. They began working on their debut album Everything Perfect on the Wrong Day in early 2006 using little more than a Mac, Reason 3, Adobe Audition and a guitar. Over a three month span they self produced the nine-track album. Sky Eats Airplane held their CD release party for their debut album at The Door in Dallas, TX.Sky Eats Airplane history Retrieved on May 26, 1902http://www.metalunderground.com/news/details.cfm?newsid=33708 Location of The Door retrieved on 10/24/09 Brack left the band in order to pursue softer music, and now plays guitar and sings in his solo project Balance Problems. Lee decided to ask Zack Ordway, Kenny Schick, and John Erickson of local metalcore outfit (In Theory) to join Sky Eats Airplane and audition as singers for the band. After having a lengthy tryout held from their MySpace in which they had an instrumental download, they landed on Jerry Roush from Hampton, VA. Roush had previously played drums in hardcore bands, and this was his first attempt as being a frontman. He was sent instrumental versions of tracks "Giants In The Ocean" and "Long Walks On Short Bridges" to record his vocals over for his audition.Mainstream Killed The Indie Star Interview Retrieved on May 27, 2008 Roush has a history in modeling prior to joining the band. Since the new formation of Sky Eats Airplane, they were signed to a distribution agreement with Thriving Records where they re-released Everything Perfect on The Wrong Day on November 20, 2007 and since signed with Equal Vision Records. During early 2008 the band entered Salad Days Studios in Baltimore with producer Brian McTernan (Circa Survive, Thrice, The Bled, Senses Fail), to record their self-titled follow up album. The album was released on July 22, 2008 through Equal Vision Records.Equal Vision Records artist page Retrieved on May 26, 2008 On January 11, 2009, Kenny Schick left the group to focus on more important things in his personal life. He was replaced by Travis "The Orbinator" Orbin( formerly part of the band Periphery). The band embarked on their first headlining tour called The New Nu Metal Tour from May 21 to June 21 with In Fear and Faith, Eyes Set to Kill, and The Word Alive. Sky Eats Airplane also covered the song Nookie By Limp Bizkit. During July 2009, Sky Eats Airplane released a statement saying that Jerry Roush has parted ways and did not leave on bad terms, and they would promptly begin the search for a new vocalist. In December of 2009, Sky Eats Airplane released a blog saying that after going through over 1000 messages, they have found not one but two new members: Bryan Zimmerman and Elliot Coleman. This blog was also met with discontempt as they also announced that Johno would be leaving the band also (being replaced by Coleman). They plan to release an EP in the spring, and have several tour dates lined up. Discography Band members Current members *Bryan Zimmerman - Lead Vocals (2009-Present) *Elliot Coleman - Vocals & Bass (2009-Present) *Lee Duck – rhythm guitar, electronics, programming, backing vocals (2005 - present) *Zack Ordway – lead guitar, programming (2007 - present) *Travis "The Orbinator" Orbin – drums (2009 - present)http://www.equalvision.com/artist/Sky_Eats_Airplane Retrieved on March 2, 2009 Former members *Jerry Roush – lead vocals (2007 - 2009) http://blogs.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=blog.view&friendId=115122686&blogId=514454966 Retrieved on October 25, 2009 *Brack Cantrell – lead vocals, programming (2005 - 2006) *Kenny Schick – drums (2007 - 2009) *Johno Erickson - bass (2007-2009) References External links *Official website *Interview @ SHOUT! Music Webzine *Video interview with Jag TV Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia